What's a hero to do?
by manda-chanxp
Summary: What if link wasn't fully human but a half demon his father being a high level demon who served Demise... Full summery inside since it's to long warning inside too.


**I don't own Legend of Zelda. Warning this story is going to have yaoi, blood, and maybe a 3 way or two I'm not sure also might be a bit occ. Also I'm not going to follow fully how to game goes but there will be some of the key parts and battles. So if you're one of those people that don't like that don't read. Also I'm changing or adding a key point so there are going to be different. **

**Summery- What if link wasn't fully human but a half demon his father being a high level demon who served Demise. The only reason he meets links mother was trying to find a way to bring his master back. When link turned ten his father being his only family left is taken by the goddess and link is forced to become the hero and fight his father's king and his sword that he had meet as a child. However his memory was messed and with making it so he will only remember this when it is time alone with his demon blood being locked what if the goddess isn't what people think she is but really the person who wants to take over everything and Demise wants peace though out the land. What else could go wrong for the young hero? **

"Papa where are we going?" A small boy asked his small fingers wrapped around two of his father's fingers. The boy had short dirty blond hair that matched his mothers and blue eyes. He had a small round face and slightly cubby checks which like the rest of his skin was lightly tanned. He was wearing an oversized black tee shirt the come to around his knees and hung off his shoulders and a pair of black shorts. A smile formed on his face while he was picked up into the air and into his father's pale arms. The boy looked just like his father however where was blond was a grayish back and where was blue was red. (Yes links dad is dark link) everything else about them looked the same right down to their pointed ears.

"Link I already told you we're going to visit an old friend of mine. His name is Ghirahim, but you will call him Lord Ghirahim and he's a very importation demon." Link nodded his small head showing that he understood.

"Is he one of the ones helping you bring back our king?" The child asked then put his face into this father's neck.

"Yes in fact that is what we are having this meeting about." Dark said as he walked letting a large castle come into view at the very edge of the forest. "This meeting is going to last awhile so we are also going to be staying with him for a few days."

"Do I get to sleep in Papa's bed?" Link asked then yawned showing Dark that he was tired.

"Yes, you're still too young to be in your own besides his house is really big and I don't want you to get lost." He said to his five year old son who was rubbing his eyes. "Why don't you take a nap, we still have an hour or so before we get there." Link nodded then closed his small eyes falling right asleep. Dark pulled a small blanket out of the bag he was carrying for the both of them and wrapped in around his son so that he would stay nice and warm. Once that was done he went on walking holding his son close. The sun was already starting to go down giving the air around them a chill.

By the time he reached the front door it was completely dark outside the only sign of light was the windows of the castle. He didn't even bother knocking seeing as the demon lord most likely already knew there were here. Dark walked inside seeing a tall guy with white hair that was coving half his face standing to the side. His skin a lightly grayish color. He was wearing a white jumpsuit that was skin tight and had diamond shapes cut out of it.

"Not even a knock Dark," He said walking over to the two.

"I already know you were standing there so I saw no point. But if you're trying to hide from me try standing in light not darks." He said as a small snore come from under the blanket in Dark's arms.

"Who said I was trying to hide?" He said looking at the blanket wanting to see what was inside. "So what do you have there?"

"My son, I told you I was going to bring him Ghirahim, he got tired on the way so I had him take a quick nap." Dark said moving the blanket letting his head out. He then lightly shock him waking the child up who yawned and stretched his arms out then rubbed his eyes.

"Morning," He said in a cute sleep filled voice. He wiggles a bit in his father's arms until he was put on the ground and holding onto his leg with one hand and the blanket with the other. Link looked up to Ghirahim only to blush a hide his face in Darks leg.

"So this is the Link you're always writing to me about?" The lord said as he got down on one knee putting a hand out to the child. The blond looked up to his dad who nodded so he grabbed onto the others hand or fingers better yet and shock him hand seeing the lord smile at him making him smile back. After that Ghirahim got off the ground as brushed himself off even though the floors where spotless. "Why don't you guys go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready in 20 I'll see you then. I already have the room you always stay in ready." He said then snapped his fingers and turned into a cloud of gems dust.

"Pretty," Link said then giggled as he was picked back up while trying to grab to bits of gems. Dark smiled down at his son then walked into a shadow and they came out into one of the bedrooms. Inside was a large queen size bed made out in red silk sheets and a dresser filled with cloths for both of them Links in many different sizes Ghirahim not knowing his size. In the corner was a box filled with all kinds of toys so the child would have something to do while they were talking.

"Why don't we get in a quick bath then go down for dinner." Dark asked his son who nodded his head smiling. The demon walked over to a door on the left and opened it show a tub that looked more like a pool with water coming down from the ceiling. There was already towel set a side along with soap's for them to use. Dark set Link on the ground who started stripping as he ran to the tube. "Walk don't run." Dark said as he pulled off his shirt and chain mail. He watched while the boy tested the water then jumped inside swimming around a little. Once Dark was done he joined him and helped him wash up getting the dirt and sweat off his small body.

"Can we get a tube like this Papa?" Link asked while he was getting his hair washed.

"We don't need one this big Ghirahim just likes going over the top on everything." Dark said finishing getting the boy clean then started on himself. Soon they were both finished and out towels wrapped around them. The pair then when back in the bed room and Dark pulled out the cloths that were waiting for them. He saw that all that was in there was for Link was black shorts and half shirt made out the same thing Ghirahim's were with the same holes cut out and patching gloves that when around his middle finger and when up to his elbows. Knowing that he had no chose he helped his son into it then got dressed himself. If had already been 15 minutes by the time they both where ready and dry so they both walked to the dining room where the Lord was waiting.

~At the end of dinner~

Link was eating the piece of cake he was given with his fingers not wanting to use the time it would take for him to use his fork while the two demons watched as he messed him mouth getting a lot on his face. Link licked his face and his fingers while his dad grabbed one of the silk napkins to clean off the boy's face, who yawned in return. "Why don't you take him to bed so we can have our meeting?" Ghirahim said as he got up heading to the meeting room but not before petting the child head.

Dark picked Link up and used the shadow's going to their room where he changed the half asleep kid into and oversized shirt that was put there for him and placed him into the bed. Before he left he give him a kiss on the forehead and he locked the door not wanting Link to leave and get lost or one of the Lord servants to do anything thing to him them not being the smartest.

~in the meeting~

"So have you found anything out about getting Master back?" Ghirahim asked as he sipped his tea.

"No however I found something else out." Dark said signing. "It turns out the goddess failed at making her hero,"

"How is that?" the lord said almost dropping him cup.

"She placed the soul of the next hero in my late wife, turns out she had thing planed out for her to be with a human from her village however since she found a way away from the sky and meet me everything changed."

"You mean Link has the soul of the hero,"

"Yes, I'm afraid the goddess might take him away like she did with my late wife." Dark said.

"We'll think of something besides if Link is alive she has no hero and I highly doubt he will turn on his own kind after all you did raise him." Ghirahim said then put his cup down.

"I know but the goddess as we all know has many tricks who knows what she might pull."

"You have a point there," The demon said thinking. "What if we hid him from her, like put a seal on him making it so she can't reach into his mind and change his way of thinking."

"Yes but she might find a way around it. I mean we did something like that with Links mother but the goddess was able to kill her while she was weak giving birth to Link and almost killed him as well. I mean if it wasn't for my blood in his veins he would have died." Dark said running his hand through his hair.

"What if I put my mark on him? That way I will always know where he is and what's happening to him. Even the goddess wouldn't be able to do anything about that and best part is there will be no sign until he is of age."

"That might be best but I would like him to choose who he will be with for the rest of his life and that is not something he would understand at this point in time."

"I never said mating mark there is the protection mark as well. You know like the one master put on both of us."

"I guess that is the only thing we can do for now and once master is awake he can place his mark as well." Dark said smiling. "But we better act fast." Both nodded then started down the hall to the room the boy was fast asleep in. They opened the door to see the blond was out cold and had kicked the blanket off of him. Both high level demons walked over to the bed as Dark grabbed onto his hand.

"Where should we put the mark?"

"I think his shoulder would be best we can't have anyone seeing; besides that is a comment place for a birthmark." Ghirahim nodded as Dark sat him up careful not to make him and moved the oversized shirt to the side. After that the lord kissed there and pulled away. There right where he kissed a black diamond showed. Dark then put him down and started petting his head moving his bangs out of his face.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now," Dark said as he moved over to the dresser.

"Me to," Before Ghirahim left he gave Link a quick kiss on the forehead. Dark change quickly then got in bed with the boy and pulled in into his chest holding him tight like he did every night.

~ Five years later~

Link was playing outside his small house he shared with his father who at the moment was inside cooking dinner for the both of them. The smell of freshly made cake filled the forest air making the child's mouth water. His father had made him a big cake for his birthday today and he couldn't wait until after dinner when they were going to eat it all. "Link it's time to come inside," Dark called from the door way. Link smiled and ran into the house. The first thing that caught his eye was the oversized teddy bear that Ghirahim gave him for his birthday along with some new cloths just like the ones he wore while he was staying at the demons house which he was wearing at the moment . For some reason he really liked wearing them at any chance he could. He had sat it at the dinner table because he dad said he couldn't bring him outside to play with him. Link sat down at the table right next to his bear while he father place a bowl of pumpkin soup and a roll in front of him. He ate as fast as he could want to hurry up and get his cake. Once his father finished he placed a piece chocolate cake in front of him and they started eating. However before they could finish a loud crash was hear right outside the house. "Link stay here I'll be right back." Darks said as he got up and moved to the front door grabbing his sword.

"But…" Link said grabbing onto his bear.

"Don't worry I'm just going to see what's going on," He said reassuring his scared son. "Just stay with teddy and if anything happens use the shadow's and go right to Lord Ghirahim he will keep you safe." Dark then when outside for him to scream moments later making Link run out to help.A women with long blond hair wearing a dress like the princess in Links story books was standing they hold his father in what looked like a bubble of light making it so he couldn't move. Darks looked like he was in pain his eyes shut tight and his mouth open screaming. The women turned to leave only to stop when Link grabbed onto her leg.

"Let Papa go," He said hitting her with as much force as his tinny body would let him. The girl just laughed and looked down at him.

"So you're my failed hero, I thought you die along with your mother. Looks like I was wrong. I'll give him back once you have completed the task you where supposed to be born to do if your mother had had you with who she was supposed to." She said putting one of her hand on his head making light come out and his mind go blank.

:3

Link opened his eyes to see that he was in a room lying in a bed with some people standing around him all of who human. "It's good to see that you're awake. I'm name is Gaepora, mind telling me your?" An elderly man asked his head had no hair but weird eye brows and was a bit on the cubby side.

"Link," The small boy said rubbing his eyes.

"Do you remember anything before you showed up in Skyloft?" He asked while Link shock his head looking like he was about to cry. "You showed up on the footsteps of the goddess temple so I'm sure you must be here for a reason." The older man said smiling at the boy while helping him out of bed.

"What's Skyloft?" Link asked making everyone look at him shocked.

**Manda- Let me know if I should add more on to this so please review, PM, and or favorite this. **


End file.
